


La naissance d'un monde intérieur

by Eurybie



Category: Twitter (Fandom)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fiction, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Past
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurybie/pseuds/Eurybie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ce temps nous tient tête dans cette lutte du pouvoir où chaque opposant n’ose baisser les armes. Ma chevelure s’animait au souffle de la reine des glaces, avivée par des ailes trop vite arrachées à mon cœur. Plongé dans l’ombre, je songe. Mes yeux perlent des larmes prenant le chemin de celles s’étant brisées sur mes joues. Elles roulent, m’empêchent de distinguer clairement ce qui m’entoure. Je suis seul. Encerclé par un imposant mais doux silence au sommeil guère perturbé, je péris, avalé par un tissu me berçant jour après jour. Sur ce lit de mort, mon corps se vide de tout espoir. L’obscurité se nourrit de mes pleurs, se gorgeant d’une tristesse dont il prend la place. Je suis convaincu de ne pouvoir y échapper. Mon esprit contredit mes ardeurs et ma sottise emmêle les fils de notre histoire. Rassemblant la force d’une éventuelle guérison, je combats ces attaques insensées où des dards se resserrent en ma poitrine. Sans un mot, sans un mouvement, un millier de batailles s’engagent en mon être. Et ma conscience me susurre de me protéger, et mon amour me supplie d’endurer la chose. Ce puzzle, masochiste et extraverti, est prêt à retourner à l’état de pièces en l’attente d’un joueur pour relever le défi. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	La naissance d'un monde intérieur

_Cher journal,  
Son sourire m’a contaminé. Pour cinq minutes d’échanges prévues, nous avons passé des heures ensemble. Ce qui devait être une brève discussion entre nous s’est transformée en un après-midi entier ensemble, rien que lui et moi. Je ressens encore la chaleur de sa main contre la mienne. Il est drôle de constater qu’un simple geste de sa part m’a fait oublier que le ciel était gris et nuageux. J’avais eu l’impression que le soleil était de sortie mais l’unique explication d’une telle illusion est qu’il en était la cause, rayonnant à mes yeux plus qu’une dizaine de soleils dansant entre les cumulus. C’était une journée toute bête et pourtant elle me semble exceptionnelle. Il a le don pour me rappeler que simplement se retrouver avec la personne que l’on désire sentir à ses côtés permet d’atténuer les soucis du moment. Lena m’a même appelé ce soir pour me demander ce que nous avions faits. Je crois qu’elle est plus amoureuse de nous que nous, au final. Elle se nourrit de notre bonheur. Je crois qu’elle est heureuse qu’il ait enfin pu me rejoindre. Certes, il avait le projet de déménager ici depuis quelques années mais cela a pris un énième sens avec moi. Du moins, c’est ce que j’ai compris. Il avait souvent fait des allés-retours pour Lena, ils étaient amis d’enfance et n’avaient jamais voulu se quitter. Ils avaient fini par être séparés. Les enfants ne décident pas pour leurs parents, malheureusement. Quoiqu’il en soit, ils avaient réussi à maintenir un lien malgré la distance. Ceci m’apparaît comme une belle preuve d’amitié. Et cette preuve pousse Lena à vouloir connaître les moindres détails de l’avancement de notre relation. Elle avait beau se montrer curieuse voire obsessionnelle telle une de ces groupies qui perdraient leur voix juste pour signaler, à un des membres d’un boysband qu’elles adulent, qu’elles existent, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Au final, je prenais même cela à la rigolade. Nous passions plus d’une heure au téléphone où je niaisais comme un imbécile en parlant du bien que Liam me procurait. Sa présence me suffisait à elle-seule. Ses bras entourant mes hanches, sa bouche délicatement posé sur mon cou alors que je sens celle-ci se plisser pour le laisser esquisser un sourire. Le moindre de ses touchés a tendance à me faire frissonner au point de perdre tout contrôle. _

• • •

« **Tout va bien mon ange ?** » me demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.Il tenait fermement ma main, me tirant presque alors que nous marchions dans cet immense parc qui semblait s’étendre à perte de vue. Cela devait faire une demi-heure que nous parlions et j’avais finalement décroché. Il arqua un sourcil, me dévisagea légèrement inquiet. Mon regard tomba sur le sien et, surpris, je m’arrêtai. Il fit de même. Un sourire s’empara de mon visage, suivi d’un doux rire d’étonnement.

«  _ **Oui, oui, pardon**_ , répondis-je en essayant de redescendre sur terre,

 **J’étais perdu dans mes pensées, tout va bien, t’en fais pas.** »

Son sourire vint illuminer le mien, solitaire, et m’attirant doucement vers lui, il me dévora des yeux avant de m’embrasser avec tendresse. Chacune de nos paires de lunes firent pétiller quelques étoiles de saveur sucrée, le goût m’envahissant comme si mon tendre Liam venait de m’empoisonner d’un simple baiser. Ce simple échange me permit de sortir de ma rêverie et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, complètement atterri, je serrai ses doigts que j’emmêlais avec les miens. Un raclement de gorge amusé se fit entendre comme unique réponse de sa part et nous reprîmes notre marche. C’était la première fois que nous venions dans ce parc. C’était la première fois tous les deux. J’avais la sensation étrange mais agréable de redécouvrir ce lieu. Liam était mon guide, ma lumière dans ce sombre tunnel. Il avait renvoyé toutes ces noirceurs effrayantes dans les tréfonds de l’enfer en m’apportant tout ce dont j’avais besoin. Du bonheur.

• • •

_Il est parfait à mes yeux. Parfait dans le sens où il n’a pas besoin d’être le plus bel homme de mon entourage, le plus intelligent non plus, ni même le plus drôle. Il est équilibré, satisfaisant et aimant. Le moindre de ses mots a un impact sur ma personne. Il ne se doute pas complètement de l’effet qu’il me fait. Certes, nous nous aimons ; certes, nous le savons. Néanmoins, ma pensée se tourne vers lui dès que je quitte le monde des songes, dès que je ressens le besoin d’y retourner la nuit. Un pincement au cœur dès qu’il me quitte et en moi, la lumière s’éteint. Il est préférable que j’éteigne également celle qui éclaire ma chambre au risque de tourner en rond en espérant qu’il se réveille et désire profiter de moi jusqu’à ce que nous nous endormions au téléphone. Cela m’effraie plus que cela ne m’amuse, mais Lena se charge de se moquer de moi. Au fond, elle est tout aussi effrayée de cette proximité, et surtout que la réciprocité ne soit pas de même. Il n’est pas très bavard, ni très sensible. Mais il m’aime, je m’en contente. J’espère sincèrement qu’il osera m’ouvrir son cœur pour offrir quelques confidences méritées afin de prouver que nous n’avons pas besoin de nous mettre de barrières. Notre relation est imparfaite, comme toutes celles existantes mais elle demeure sincère. Elle est unique._


End file.
